


触手

by baweijiayu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 爱德华在布里格斯地下隧道里被Pride玩弄。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Pride
Kudos: 19





	触手

远处的隧道很深，手中的油灯光线只能照亮身前的一小片区域，根本不可能看清楚前方究竟延伸多远。此刻随着灯油的消耗，仅仅是这小小的光亮似乎也无法再维持多久，开始变得摇曳飘忽。

“没办法啊，只能回去了。看来也搞不清这个东西的用处了。唔，估计回去之后，阿姆斯特朗少将还要发一顿脾气呢，我这样没跟她说就擅自下来什么的……”

爱德华回头看了一眼依旧漆黑一片的隧道深处，开始往回走。为了在无人知晓的情况下能够偷偷调查这个隧道，他可是废了很大劲才引开了看守。谁知道这里真的只是简单的隧道，一路走了这么远也没有遇见任何东西，只是远远地继续延伸下去。饱含了期待和紧张前进了这么远却一无所获，总给人一种一拳打在棉花上的焦躁感。

“啊，阿尔肯定要担心得不行了……啧，那个女人还不知道要怎么生气呢。”爱德华看着眼前不断重复的泥土墙壁越发觉得垂头丧气，却突然觉得被一股强大的力量绊住了脚。整个左脚脚踝都有被紧紧缠住的感觉。

“这……！”他惊异地果断将右手炼成钢刃，对于碰到自己脚的东西感到十分吃惊，呼吸都几乎立刻屏住。那个古怪的东西看起来像是什么东西的触手，颜色却是黑乎乎的一片，从身后漆黑的隧道里延伸出来，牢牢地桎梏着他的脚踝。

他立刻压下心头无名的恐慌感，然后一刀砍下去。那个看似柔软的东西居然异常坚硬，击中时甚至发出了金属撞击的声音，分毫不动。

从来都没有看到过这样的生物，没有样子，没有五官和四肢，只有触手，好像从隧道深处伸出来一般，不断地靠近着，不断出现着，顶端小小的手状物甚至轻轻地拉扯着他的裤子。

对于未知事物本能的恐惧几乎要他的冷汗落下来，突然产生的莫名感觉使他抬头看向隧道深处——

似乎是感受到了他的目光，远处的黑暗中蠢蠢欲动着什么，一瞬间对着他暴露出来。四周一下子多出了无数巨大而扭曲的眼睛和嘴巴，边缘弯起诡异的弧度，像是在嗤笑。

随之一大堆突然出现的触手都对着他的方向，没有继续靠近他，但是似乎和那些眼睛一起在注视着他。他不由得紧张起来，阵阵寒气穿过背部一样，连骨子里都在发冷。

下一个瞬间，在沉默得近乎粘稠的空气中，无数个触手都如同蛇一般轻轻扭动，或直立或紧贴地面，以无法抗拒的气势向他逼来。

他试图一边后退一边挥舞着手臂上的钢刃，但是脚腕上紧紧缠绕的触手却妨碍着他的移动。而这些数量庞大、不同粗细的触手毫不困难地绕过他的防御缠住了身体，右手的机械铠也被紧紧缠住几乎动弹不得。

“快放开我！你这个……！”

很多触手捆住了他的全身，然后簇拥着抬着他一般往越发显得黑暗的隧道内部拉过去。四周扭曲的眼睛和嘴巴望着他的挣扎，弯曲出了病态般的狞笑。

“等了你好久呢……爱德华君。”

他努力地挣动四肢试图反抗，不过，触手的力量却非常大，似乎是察觉了他的意图，反而加大了捆住身体和头的力量，压迫着气管和胸口，呼吸也随之有些困难。那些顶端的小手以抚摸般的姿态拂过他裸露在外的颈部皮肤，无生命般死气沉沉的触感让被碰过的地方立刻战栗着起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

触手拥挤着从四面八方靠近他的身体，以各种角度运动着。刚刚失手掉落的油灯还在燃烧，从极近的距离映出漆黑的影子。举目望去除了身边的光源，无论哪个角度都是毫无生气的眼睛和嘴，以无机质的笑容注视着他。一片黑暗中分不清东南西北，但被数只眼睛注视着自己丑态的羞耻感几乎要逼得他尖叫出声——即使这些扭曲的东西似乎并没有带着任何感情。

根本不知道这东西到底是什么，更想不出如何对付“它”。双臂被大大拉开，连双手合十都无法做到。没办法使用炼金术，钢刃更是对这个不知构造的家伙毫无作用……

触手撕裂了他身上的衣服。

原本只是近乎抚摸的触手露出了本来面目，狰狞地使出了力。那些用结实的棉布做成的衣服简直像纸张一样立刻被撕碎了，在他周围四散开。

不远处的目光显得越发空洞，有一种阴冷的感觉缓慢地散布在空气中。紧紧束缚着他的触手再一次使出强劲的力量，刚刚凝聚起的一点意志顷刻间就被瓦解得不剩分毫。大片肌肤赤裸在外的窘境让他觉得更加难受，看着不远处的巨口几乎生出了几分绝望。

难道、居然要在这种地方……

对不起，阿尔……

那个必死无疑的想法刚刚产生的一瞬间，却发生了他怎么也想象不到的事情。

一个触手突然插入了他已经赤裸的臀缝间，将目标对准了他的穴口。

“啊……！嗯——”原本坚硬堪比金属的触手忽然显得柔软，尖端那小小手状的触头撬动着括约肌，同时下方向着周围不断扭动，轻轻拍打着臀瓣，很明显打算侵入他的内部。爱德华可以说是从未被碰过那个位置，他在惊恐和羞耻感下开始拼命地反抗，用尽力气要夹住自己的双腿，然后不断扭动身体想要向远处移动。

空余的触手却毫无怜悯地凑上来缠绕住他的大腿和脚踝，然后慢慢地往两边使力。双腿被强迫弯成了M形，大大地向两边分开。

灵活的触手因此而很容易的一下刺入穴口内部，在他的身体中一边起伏地波动着一边往深处突入。

表面不带温度，触感如同死物的触手和直肠的内壁互相吸附着，顶端的小手每次摇动着刮过内壁强硬地往前扩张的时候给予了这片从未被开发过的区域难以想象的刺激。没有深入多久更是狠狠碾过前列腺，立刻带来阵阵几乎让他眼前发白的陌生快感。

“唔嗯……哈……”依然是少年的身体完全没有经验，稍加以侵犯就不自觉地发出了自己难以想象的荒谬呻吟，全身随之震动。

那些触手明明拥有毫无温度的表面，却使得被附着的皮肤像火一般地发热着。逐渐减少的异物感并且变得柔软放松的肉壁对于初次的侵入都软软地放松，对于被不停地插入抽出这种陌生事在感官的不断灌输下一点点转换成甘美的喜悦。

他一边对这个侵犯自己的恶心的怪物感到恐惧，一边却被逐渐袭来的快感冲走理智，竟然在朦朦胧胧间被欲望一点点地填满，接近顶峰。

身体内部近乎虐待的行为不断持续，他的性器早已被刺激得笔直竖起，从青涩的顶端连续地划下液体。

“哈啊……痛——！嗯……”被熔断般的快感统治着全身，在即将释放的那一刻，一旁似乎斟酌已久的小触手忽然伸长，紧紧缠住了性器根部。

“啊！不要……不、呜……”原本急切地想要宣泄的欲望被人为阻止，其缠绕力度之大甚至让那里感觉到了强烈的痛苦，一下子软了下来。

触手依然在不死心地大力缠绕着，已经涨红的性器被束缚得发紫。于是这个刺激又成为新的疼痛继续折磨着他。

另外的触手伸过来把下面两个小丸紧紧抓住，掐住，然后缓急揉搓着，不断刺激。

“啊啊啊啊……咕……”被揉搓着性器刺激着全身的敏感带，他的乳尖逐渐绷紧，当身体内部的肉壁不住被摇动的时候，性器越发在束缚之中涨大。

数张巨大的眼睛不带感情地睁大，看着自己被肆意玩弄。这样的认知对于被燎烤得难耐的精神来说更是一种煎熬。

疲惫不堪的身体被反复折腾，无法释放更无法解脱，紧绷的身体逐渐随着意识一起趋向涣散。

但是，触手一点休息时间也没有给他，而是鼓足了干劲般开始了最后的凌辱。

不知道什么时候不断增加进入肠内的数个触手一起骚动起来，激烈地骚扰着触摸着碾过前列腺。那些顶端的小手更是拥有自己的意志般搔刮着身体内部，一遍遍掠过敏感脆弱的肉壁。

但如果仅仅只是那个刺激，对于生理功能正常的男性来说甚至可以称得上畅快，但是现在根本没办法释放出来，被死死禁锢的性器同时又被小手不断抚慰、触摸。对于性感带同时从前段和后方被刺激着，疼痛夹带着快感的模糊感觉让他一边挣扎一边叫喊起来。

“嗯啊……啊啊啊啊……那样、不要……”由于长时间近乎折磨的不断刺激，在缠绕在前端的触手微微松开的那一刻，他几乎是尖叫着，一边浑身颤抖痉挛一边射了出来。被压抑了许久终于得以释放的快感一瞬间如同湍流一般冲掉了他的理智。

对于死亡和未知事物的恐惧已经不剩踪影，而那些本该死死挂念在心的人和事也无法在高潮过后虚脱混沌的大脑中留下丝毫印记。

他唯一感到的就是疼痛与快感交替着统治了全身。被侵犯的部分和被粗暴对待的性器是已经占有了感官的全部。当他看到四周最近的一张巨口被更大地打开，然后被身上依旧紧紧缠绕的触手举起倒吊着，与此同时甚至还在被侵犯着的他缓缓送入口中的时候，唯一的想法就是，终于可以从这无法言喻的地狱之中得到解脱了。

【来自朋友的配图】


End file.
